Saying Goodbye to Yesterday
by justaliittlecraazzyy
Summary: Ten years have gone by, Gabriella can't seem to forget the tragedy that ended their perfect relationship. She goes back to albuquerque where everything had started to get answers so she could let go of the past. TxG. One-shot song fic. * i wrote the song


**A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first story posted on FF and i hope you will like it. It is actually a one -shot (song-fic); please tell me what you think of it by REVIEWING! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own HSM **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saying Goodbye to Yesterday

Two weeks and four more days to go until Gabriella Montez will officially become Gabriella Ryes. The planning is almost done, the flowers set, the dress is currently in her closet and Jordan was over the moon.

Almost unwillingly, Gabriella glanced done at the silver band on her pinkie. The ring wasn't all that valuable, but its sentimental significance is another story.

Somehow, she never got around to taking it off, leaving it in a drawer somewhere, never to be found again. It was a constant unwelcomed reminder of another man. One that she had never really forgotten, the one she hoped Jordan could take the place of.

Except now, she's going to be married. Now, she can't distract herself. It isn't the time to be having second thoughts about your fiancé.

Gabriella Montez needed closure, the one she never received. She needed to see _him._ Surely a visit could be arranged, maybe next week. Gabriella grabbed the phone and dialled a familiar number.

"Hello?" Taylor mumbled.

"Taylor? It's me, Gabi"

"Gabs? Really oh gosh, I heard about your engagement, congratulations! I'm so happy for you."

Gabriella bit her lips, "Um thanks but that's not why I called. I mean, I realized that we haven't talked in awhile and you may not have kept in touch with...um and the questions may sound weird or maybe you'd laugh at me but-"

"Gabi, just get one with it already. You haven't changed at all, have you?" Taylor interrupted her rant laughing.

"Well...okay do you know Troy's address?"

"... Oh. Well, I don't, but maybe Chad does, hold on."

Gabriella heard voices in the background, apparently arguing about something.

"Hey Gabster! It's Chad, uh so what's with the Troy deal? It's been like seven years."

"Chad, hi! Look if you know the address, I would really appreciate it if you told me."

"He's still in Albuquerque, 13th Adingcrest rd. Gabster, don't..." Chad drifted off.

"Thanks Chad, I have to go."

"Gabi wait! Just let it go, it was seven years ago." Taylor 's voice was filled with worry.

"Bye" Gabriella whispered before hanging up.

She proceeded to order a plane ticket online, tomorrow seemed like a better date than next week. She wanted to get rid of the lingering issue as far away from her wedding date as possible. And of course, the thought of seeing Troy a week sooner was floating in her mind too.

Suddenly, she froze and it hit her, 'I'm going to see Troy.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Baby, I don't get WHY you chose now to go." Jordan whined and wrapped his arms around her.

Gabriella signed, "Jordan, I just want to visit some of my old friends. I'll be back before you know it!"

"Alright, have fun darling" Jordan placed a gentle kiss on Gabriella's forehead.

"I love you" Gabriella hugged Jordan and dragged her suitcase into the airport terminal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was driving her rented car along the empty road. Passing all the places that held so many memories.

_Looking at the winding road  
i didn't know what to think  
could this be my past  
these years have gone so fast _

Her story had ended in heartbreak, an unexpected tragic ending. And now, everything's rushing back. Every memory is fighting to be released.

_Too many reasons scream  
at what i know is true  
i'm fighting a losing battle  
and i know that i'm a fool_

During senior year, they've decided that they wanted to be together forever. Gabriella declined Stanford and took the scholarship at the University of Albuquerque instead with only Troy on her mind.

_Starting at the starting point  
everything's coming back  
all the tears I shed  
a river must've formed _

She never resented Troy for the fact that she could've had a brighter future, she would never do such a thing. They were in love and nothing was going to change that. It was always going to be them against the world, or so they thought then.

_Remember the happy times  
all the love we shared  
the way you would hold me  
said you really cared_

A year into university, Gabriella found out she was pregnant. It wasn't the best time but she did not regretted it. She was happy enough, Troy was happy.

_Best time of my life  
my day was sunny and bright  
never a sleepless night  
with you by my side_

But then-maybe it was her hormones-the fights started. Every little thing that they did would result in a screaming match. Then, there'd be the make up, it was like that almost all through her pregnancy. It was probably then that Gabriella started to feel bitter about her undecided future as a university drop out. But she never ever considered ending their relationship.

_What happened was way too quick  
everything went black and grey  
Didn't know how to act  
nothing went as planned_

They stayed together, Troy wasn't going to shrink away from his part. Through it all, they did love each other. If it weren't for the events that happened afterwards, they probably would've never went separate ways.

_We didn't have time to prepare  
ourselves for the loss  
We tried to give our all  
deal with the cost_

Gabriella could still remember that fateful day. Everyone was crowded around her bed in the hospital room. She was screaming in pain waiting for her baby to be brought into the world, Troy whispering soothing words into her ears. She didn't know that the her child would never be able to open her eyes. That's right, her baby that she was going to name Natalia Anne was born dead. And that was the beginning of the end.

_I was trying to find my way  
but it was all in vain _

They didn't talk about it. Somehow, they had blamed each other. Gabriella knew that it wasn't going to work out, they needed time off. She hadn't meant forever, but once she left for sunny California, she never came back.

_I went off running, running  
Thought that was the cure  
didn't i know that  
i couldn't piece back my broken heart _

She never let herself wonder, never let herself go back. But she never took off that ring Troy bought her in high school either. At that time, it was sort of a cute joke. A promise ring was the words 'Wow I remember you! It's been ten years.' They both had a good laugh about it. Of course, no one knew how true those joking words were.

Gabriella shook her head and tried to get rid of the sudden flashbacks.

She finally reached her destination and stared. It was a pleasant medium sized house with a white picket fence. The lawn was green and colourful flowers bloomed. She wondered if Chad had given her the wrong address.

Gabriella rang the doorbell and waited.

A petit women answered, her brown hair tied in a ponytail. "Hi, who are you looking for?"

"Uh, is this the Bolton residence?" Gabriella's heart thumped.

The women smiled, "Yes it is, I'm Jasmine. Unfortunately, my husband isn't home."

He moved on, he moved on. Troy had moved on!

"You look a little lost dear, would you like to come in?" Troy's wife asked.

Gabriella debated with herself, what should she do now? She had came here to see if he did and now she got her answer. So... she should go back to California right? "Yes, that would be good. Thank you" She wanted to know more about the life Troy Bolton had built for himself. She wanted to make sure that he's happy.

Jasmine leaded the way into the house. Gabriella noted that it was nicely decorated and very neat except for some toys laying around.

Gabriella's eyes widened, not only did Troy marry, he had children with the perfect women in front of her. Troy had children.

"Let's sit in the living room, I have to keep an eye on my daughter."

"What's her name?" Gabriella asked.

"Evelyn Brie Bolton, she's almost two." Jasmine answered and picked up the baby. She had the brightest blue eyes that clearly resembled Troys. She had her mother's dark locks and the most adorable grin.

"She's beautiful" Gabriella whispered and reached out to touch Troy's baby.

"She really is a fantastic gift."

Gabriella blinked back tears, what would have her little Natalia looked like? Would she have Troy's eyes? Gabriella's hair? They could've been like this, it could've been Gabriella describing her daughter, not a random stranger.

"Do you want to see some pictures?" Jasmine asked proudly.

Gabriella smiled and nodded, not knowing what else to say.

She flipped through the photo album that consisted of Troy kissing the baby, them in the park having a picnic. Every one of the pictures had laughing faces that couldn't contain their contentment. Troy hadn't changed that much, he was still gorgeous, still the Troy she remembered so well. He looked like the perfect father, like he had everything he ever wanted.

And Gabriella understood, Troy was happy. Troy really did move on. But what if Natalia hadn't died, could it have been her there instead of Jasmine? "Wow, it seems like a perfect family."

Jasmine laughed, "Oh it really is, I feel so blessed. My husband, Troy is everything I ever wanted in a guy. And I'm actually pregnant again, my bump is starting to show. Troy and me are glowing about the idea of a little sister or brother for Evelyn." Jasmine exclaimed. "Oh gosh, I can't believe that I'm blabbing to a complete stranger! Sorry I forgot, were you looking for someone?"

Gabriella shook her head, it wouldn't be fair to Troy if she reminded him of the past. He didn't deserve that, he had left all those memories behind, he had left her behind. She didn't have the heart to interrupt his new life. "No, sorry. I think I got the wrong Bolton. I should probably go." Gabriella managed a small laugh.

"All right, it's no problem, sorry about the family talk"

Gabriella nodded and turned to leave, until she thought of one last thing she got to ask. "Troy, did he ever talk about his past?"

Jasmine gave her a puzzled look. "Well, I asked once and he gave me a really weird answer. Something about how he would never forget about something but he's where he is now. I don't really know but we do have picture of some girl." Jasmine left the room and came back with a picture.

Gabriella gasped quietly, it was of her when they were in high school. She looked carefree and she was obviously laughing. The wind was blowing her soft curls messily all over her face. That was probably why Jasmine didn't recognize her, she had changed.

"She was apparently very special to him although he never talked about it. Said something about how they've been through a lot together and hopes she's as happy as him." Jasmine explained giving her a shrug.

"Thank you very much, I really should leave now." Gabriella whispered.

"Wait, are you sure you got the wrong Bolton? Should I tell Troy about this?" Jasmine furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yes i'm sure, and please don't tell your husband anything."

"But-"

"Bye Jasmine, I'm so happy for you. Bye Evelyn, be good for your daddy and mommy." Gabriella let a single tear roll down her face before turning and getting into her car.

She drove down the highway. She had found her closure. Their lives would never intervene again, going their separate ways instead. Maybe it was for the best, there was no need for the reminder of the tragedies that had happened back then.

Gabriella touched the ring on her pinkie and nodded her head. It had been exactly ten years since he gave her the ring.

It was time.

She took it off for the first time and flung it out the window watching it land at somewhere far away.

Gabriella laughed and instantly felt a heavy weight lifted from her heart.

She understood why he was always on her mind, she didn't know how he had coped. Now that she had seen for herself, she can let the matter rest. She could let go.

A part of her will always be in love with him, but she understood that that can't be changed. Perhaps a part of him was still in love with her too. A big part knew that they just weren't meant to be. There were other plans in both of their futures. Who knows? Maybe they were happier this way.

She's going to be fine, she was free.

_Our lives weren't meant to cross  
and so now i understood  
what you knew before  
i think that i'm ready  
to be free once more_

our lives weren't meat to cross  
but i'll be remembering you  
you'll be remembering me

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest said. Everyone in the church stood up and clapped.

Gabriella looked deep into Jordan's light hazel eyes. She was done dwelling about the past, she was finally ready for her own future.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: WOOHOO, i hope that was an okay debut?? Yeah well you better be reviewing even if it sucked (tell me what i need to improve on please). AND i understand that it might not have had a lot of emotion (?)I'll fix it up but right now i'm just eager to post it. **

**I wrote the song. It wasn't how i wrote the original, i had to take out the chorus and change stuff. It kinda sucked, yeah sorry bout that. **

**Anyways i hope that wasn't so bad, it was sad i know. But i MIGHT be changing it up a bit, write an alternate ending or something if people would like. BUT even if i do, it won't be like happily ever after. Most of the stories i wrote (aren't on ff) are happy so i thought i'll write a sad one. **

**Sorry about grammar mistakes, i know there are tons **


End file.
